


Thin Walls and Thick...Glasses

by augmentedfourth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coitus Interruptus, Desk Sex, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Kink Meme, Light-Hearted, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prompt Fill, Some Humor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augmentedfourth/pseuds/augmentedfourth
Summary: Seteth is incensed at the idea of his precious Flayn dating someone at the monastery and insists Byleth put a stop to it. Unbeknownst to him, while they're arguing about the issue, Flayn is in the next room doing exactly what he doesn't want her to be doing. Hilarity may or may not ensue.(From the FE3H Kinkmeme)
Relationships: Flayn & Ignatz Victor, Flayn/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Thin Walls and Thick...Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> [From the Kinkmeme:](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=3020360#cmt3020360)
> 
> Seteth noticed that one of the guys from the monastery has been making advances towards Flayn. In order to protect his daug– I mean, his sister’s innocence, he summons Byleth to his office and begs them to intervene or else he will.
> 
> Little does Seteth know that, on the room right next to him, Flayn is banging said guy and trying her best not to laugh at her brother’s speech of maintaining her innocence intact.
> 
> The guy can be any of the named characters from the academy (I don’t have any NOTPs with Flayn) and the prompt can take place at any time frame. Thanks in advance <3
> 
> ***
> 
> Gosh, all my fics/fills are starting to have the same tags. :D

Byleth strode into the room, tossing her hair back over her shoulder as she entered. “I heard you wanted to see me?”

Seteth stood at his desk, hands clasped behind his back. “Yes. Thank you for coming on such short notice.” He nodded to the opposite side of his office. “Please, shut the door.”

She did as she was told. “Is something wrong?”

“There is a situation that has come to my attention and I require your help.” Though no one else was around, the volume of his voice dropped. “As you are the only person here who knows the true relationship between myself and Flayn, I know I can trust you, and I am certain you will understand my concerns.”

“This sounds serious.” Her brow furrowed. “I hope Flayn isn’t in danger again.”

“As always, I am trying to keep her safe. With your assistance, I can protect her from those who do not value her kind heart and good intentions.”

Determination tightened Byleth’s jaw. “I understand. I’ll do whatever I can.”

The corners of Seteth’s mouth turned up in the tiniest of smiles. “Good. I knew I could count on you.”

She dropped into one of the plush armchairs in the corner of the office and crossed her legs. “So, what’s this situation you were referring to?”

The smile disappeared. “I have noticed one of the young men here at the monastery… _staring_ at her in a lascivious way.”

Byleth waited for more details. None came. “And?” she prompted.

“And I have seen them speaking privately on occasion, or even going for walks together at the more scenic locations on the grounds.”

“That all sounds rather nice.” She shrugged. “I’m afraid I don’t see what the problem is.”

Seteth’s eyes narrowed. “My daughter has an impeccable reputation, and I don’t want anything to change that. What if, on one of these walks, they started holding hands? What if someone saw them… _embracing_?”

She didn’t want to argue with him about various levels of romance and intimacy, so she changed the subject. “Who is it, anyway, that’s got you so upset?”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s Ignatz.”

Byleth faked a coughing fit in an effort to cover up her burst of laughter. “Ignatz? You’re worried about Flayn and Ignatz?” She leaned against the arm of the chair and propped her chin up on one hand, hoping it would hide her amused smile. “I mean, if it were someone like Sylvain, I would understand, or maybe even Ferdinand, but….”

His glowering stare threatened to burn a hole right through her. “As I said, I have seen the way he looks at her.”

“Maybe he just needs a new prescription for his eyeglasses.”

“Do not jest. I am familiar with that look and I know what it means.” He raised an eyebrow. “I must admit, I thought you’d be more sympathetic to my predicament. Surely your father expressed similar concerns about men while you were growing up, especially considering how you traveled around to some dangerous places and dealt with all sorts of unsavory people?”

“Do you mean before or after we sliced them to shreds with our weapons?”

Seteth’s glare intensified.

“Sorry,” she said. “What I meant was while he obviously cared for me, my father also trusted me to make my own decisions at a certain point. Even if some lessons had to be learned the hard way, he knew I could take care of myself and do what I felt was right.”

His expression softened a little, but he didn’t respond.

“Don’t you think it’s time you started trusting Flayn to do the same? Especially since….” She had to choke back another fit of giggles. “I’m pretty sure she can hold her own against Ignatz, of all people.”

The mention of his name was enough to return the stiffness to Seteth’s shoulders and the fire to his eyes. “I will not have him cavorting around with my daughter and lusting after her so openly!”

“Okay, okay,” she said in what she hoped was a soothing tone, raising her hands in an effort to calm him down. “I promise I’ll keep an eye on the two of them, if that’s what you really want.”

“I want more than that,” he snapped. “I am requesting you do everything in your power to _stop him!_ ”

Byleth leaned back in the chair and took several deep breaths. This was going to be a longer conversation than she’d anticipated.

***

“Here, Flayn? Are you sure?”

Grabbing his hand, Flayn pulled Ignatz into the empty office and closed the door behind them. “This is perfect,” she said. “I saw Hanneman in the library with Linhardt, studying a large pile of textbooks. I am quite certain he will not be returning here for several hours, at least.”

He rubbed the side of his head. “If you say so….”

“Everything will be fine.” With her palms on his shoulders, she playfully pushed him against the wall, leaning close to him. “It is so rare we are able to share these private moments together. I do not want to waste any opportunities.”

She sensed the tension ease out of him as their lips met in a soft kiss. Lacing her fingers behind the back of his neck, she waited for her favorite part, when he would wrap his arms, strong and muscled from the countless arrows he shot from his bow with expert precision, around her body and hold her tight. In his embrace, she felt protected and cherished and exhilarated and wild, all at the same time. Sometimes she wondered if it was possible to ever grow tired of that feeling.

As their tongues tangled together, Flayn marveled at the circumstances that had led them to this occasion. Their friendly encounters had eventually blossomed into mutual confessions of wanting more, and she was thrilled to learn her feelings for the quiet, yet kind young man were reciprocated. Although he’d expressed concerns about embarking on a romance while a war raged on around them, she’d convinced him there was no better time to seek solace in each other.

Heat spread between them as their kiss deepened, yet even as she devoured the sweetness of his mouth and flattened her body against his, a pang of guilt tugged at her conscience. As much as she loved being with Ignatz, she worried about how her father would react to their relationship. With the danger and instability facing all of them, she didn’t want to add to his stress or cause an argument. While she dreamed of the day she could be with Ignatz without anything standing in their way, for now, they’d settled for sneaking around the secluded spots of the monastery, from the greenhouse to the stables to—

Muffled voices from the other side of the wall interrupted her jumbled thoughts. Ignatz broke the kiss and glanced behind him. “Isn’t that your brother?” he said.

“Most likely.” Flayn huffed out a sigh. “Who knows what is bothering him today. I do wish he would not take everything so seriously all of the time.”

She resumed kissing him with invigorated energy, letting her hands roam all over the front of his body while debating whether to rip his shirt away. A strained groan rumbled in his throat when she grazed the outline of his erection bulging in his pants. Eliciting such reactions from him delighted her, and she rolled her hips toward him.

The voices grew louder. Ignatz pulled away a second time. “I think I heard your name. He must be talking about you with whoever’s in there with him.” Hints of doubt darkened his features again. “Maybe this wasn’t the best idea right now….”

“Oh, nonsense.” She dragged him away from the wall in an effort to distract him from whatever commotion was going on in the next room. “Let him yell all he wants. No one knows we’re here, and I simply cannot imagine letting you go at this point.”

Taking his hands in hers, Flayn led him toward the desk, exercising care to avoid the Crest apparatus in the center of the room, and nudged him against it. With her wordless demands, he slid onto the edge of the heavy furniture and allowed her to guide him onto his back. Her gaze locked with his and she flashed him a devious smile as she made quick work of the closures of his pants.

He let out a long breath when she liberated his cock from the confines of his clothing. She took a moment to savor the way the thick shaft felt in her grasp and gave him several deliberate pumps. Another moan escaped his lips, igniting her own arousal.

She hopped up onto the desk beside him, hiking up her dress. In anticipation for their planned clandestine endeavor, she’d chosen to forgo stockings and underclothes for the day. When Ignatz first caught a glimpse of her fully bared to him, his face turned a flaming shade of scarlet. “Flayn!” he sputtered.

She silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. “I did not want to waste any time today,” she said as she straddled him.

“You certainly are full of surprises.”

With her skirts bunched up in one hand, she used the other to maneuver his cock into position. Exhaling slowly, she lowered herself onto him, a combination of relief and excitement washing over her now that their bodies were united once more. He ran his hands up her thighs, skimming over her flushed skin as he fixed her in his ardent stare.

She rocked forward, planting her free hand on his chest to steady herself, over his heart. Pleasure bubbled over her nerves as he filled her, the intoxicating sensations whirling through her body, mind, and soul. As she smiled down at him, she thought of all the things she adored about him, from the way they both appreciated the beauty of the world around them to how she could ride him so hard, his glasses would fly right off his face.

Seteth’s voice shattered her serenity. “I won’t allow it!” he shouted from the other room.

Ignatz opened his mouth as if to protest again, but she returned her finger to his lips. She allowed herself one instance of exasperation and rolled her eyes at her father’s irritated outburst before pushing it out of her head. Leaning over, she increased the pace of her gyrations. In both their private conversations and their intimate moments, she’d discovered the passion burning deep within him, and she enjoyed being the one he’d chosen to set it free.

Outside in the hallway, footsteps echoed on the stone floor. They stopped at the entrance to the office, and Ignatz’s eyes grew wide. “You did remember to lock the door, right?” he said.

Flayn stopped moving, frowning as she tried to remember. “Um….”

She followed his gaze to the doorway. The knob turned slowly, much like in the horror stories she’d snuck out of the library, and the door started to open with a loud creak. With the speed and agility of a battle-trained pegasus, Flayn leapt off her lover and stood on the rug, smoothing down her dress. Ignatz rolled off the back of the desk with considerably less grace and hurried to yank up his pants.

Byleth appeared from behind the heavy wooden door. “Hello, Professor!” Flayn greeted her with her usual cheer, albeit quietly.

“Hello.”

The three of them stared at each other, Flayn offering a composed smile, Ignatz blushing furiously, and Byleth’s face displaying its typical impassivity. The last was the first to speak. “I thought I heard something in here, but it seems like everything’s in order.” She jerked her head toward the adjacent office and gave them a pointed look. “Just be careful. And I mean that in every imaginable way.”

“Yes, Professor,” Flayn whispered. “Thank you.”

Byleth reached around the door and turned the lock above the knob so once it closed, anyone on the outside would need the key to enter. With one last arch of her eyebrow, she left, shutting the door behind her.

Ignatz came over to where Flayn stood at the front of the desk and slumped against it. He sank to the floor and buried his face in his hands. Tucking her dress beneath her, she knelt beside him and circled her arms around his shoulders. “I assume this means you do not want to attempt any more lustful activities today?”

He peeked out at her from behind his fingers. “After all of that? No, I’m afraid not.” Despite his reticence, he managed a small smile for her. “But I don’t mind just staying in here with you for a while.”

She gave him a gentle squeeze and kissed the side of his head. Sitting cross-legged on the carpet, she tugged his sleeve until he lay down with his head in her lap. His breathing slowed and the vibrant color faded from his cheeks as she ran her fingers through the fine blond hairs that had fallen across his forehead. “The day will come when we can stop meeting like this,” she said. “I promise.”

Ignatz took her other hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. “Every night, I pray for all this horrible fighting to finally end.” His chest rose and fell with a mournful sigh. “You’re more optimistic than I am. I try to be hopeful, but after these countless battles, it’s difficult sometimes.”

“War is a terrible thing, it is true.” She resumed her soothing strokes. “But I have faith our side will emerge victorious, because we fight for what is best for the people of Fódlan.”

He closed his eyes and smiled. “I’ll choose to believe you, because I can’t bear to think of the alternative.”

Flayn tilted her head back against the side of the desk, the affection she felt for the man beside her threatening to explode out of her chest. “We just have to wait a little while longer, and then we can live the lives we have dreamed of. Together.”

“You make it sound so easy.” Ignatz shifted on the floor, tucking his knees up and resting his cheek on her leg. “You must have the patience of a—”

“Do not even say it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I went for the obvious joke at the end, so sue me.
> 
> Even though I may have poked a little fun at him in the first part, I love Ignatz to pieces. And let's be real, dude gets some of the best relationships in the whole game, or at least the best selection of paired endings.


End file.
